


Gaming Problems

by looneytails (mixthealphabet)



Series: A Place in the Sun [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixthealphabet/pseuds/looneytails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Mythomagic has unexpected dangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunacina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunacina/gifts).



> This was written for usagi-the-panda on tumblr, but I completely forgot to post it.

“It’s still your turn,” Nico di Angelo complained, looking up at Frank through his dark fringe. “Are you going to choose a card anytime soon?”

Frank shifted his gaze from his hand to the boy sitting in front of him. He knew Nico wasn’t actually irritated – his lips were twisting upwards and there was mockery in his words – but he remained unaccustomed to these changes.

The difference from the previous year was astounding.

“Hazel is so proud of you.”

Nico narrowed his eyes as Frank flushed, embarrassed by his own outburst.

Nonetheless, it was true.

They hadn’t been to Camp Half-Blood in quite some time, which had only served to emphasize the changes that had occurred in the son of Hades during the past months. His gestures were less restrained, his touches were more frequent.

When he’d gone to receive them, a week ago, Nico had been _warm_.

And Hazel was happier than ever.

“I know,” the boy conceded. His dark eyes shone honey-brown in the light that entered through the cabin window, fluid and sincere. He had lowered his cards, so Frank did the same. “I don’t need to tell you how proud I am of her. I’ve always been proud of her.”

The tone Nico used when talking about Hazel was lighter than air, with the sort of affection that tugged onto Frank’s heartstrings. It was a funny thing, really. How could anyone be frightened of this boy when he spoke of his sister as if she was made of sugar? How could _he_ have ever feared Nico when his gaze turned into chocolate at the mere mention of Hazel?

Frank had never had that sort of relationship with his siblings. He wished he had.

“She used to feel jealous of Bianca.” Frank studied the lines of Nico’s expression, making sure he hadn’t crossed any lines. “She only said so recently. I think she was ashamed of it.”

Nico nodded curtly and took a moment to rearrange his cards on the ground.

“I know. I can’t say I understand it, but I can accept it.” His lips twitched downwards. “When I brought her back, my motives were selfish. I had been alone for so long…”

Frank watched him shuffle to find a better sitting position.

“You needed a sister.”

Nico grimaced.

“I needed _something_ ,” the boy muttered under his breath. He had moved his legs closer to his chest, curling up into himself.

Instinctively, Frank reached out with his foot and playfully kicked Nico’s calf.

“It’s okay,” he assured. “No one asked you to be selfless, Nico. You do what makes you happy. That’s just life, I guess.” He shrugged. “For what’s worth, selfish or not, you made the right choice.”

The son of Hades turned to the side, but Frank could still see the smile that played on his lips.

“I think I found it. The something I needed.”

He sounded hesitant, but his voice carried the sort of certainty that Frank had come to associate with Nico; the seriousness of someone who had learned not to say things on a whim.

His words brought the image of a blonde-haired boy who was too tall for his age and too assertive for his insecurity. It reminded him of a comment Hazel had made while talking to Nico, about the complexity of love and about how there was still so much to learn on this century.

It took him back to something else Nico had said, so many months ago, about the things one did for love.

When all Frank did was smile knowingly at his cards, having picked them up to disguise his amusement, Nico continued.

“Not just _that_!” Nico argued, and his face grew flushed, a painting of red cheeks and brown skin and a freckled nose.

There were other things too, Frank knew.

The way Jason sometimes threw an arm around Nico’s shoulders. The tired smiles Annabeth shared with the boy over the stupid things Percy exclaimed during dinner. The haircut that Piper had given him and how Nico still smiled every time he ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’m curious,” Frank explained. “It’s pretty obvious he likes you. Hazel is terrible at these things and even she noticed it.”

He laid down a card, smiling when Nico inattentively lowered one of his own.

He was _so_ going to win this round.

“He flirts a lot.” Nico shrugged. “Will is infuriating like that. He told me he liked me months ago and he wastes no opportunities to say...” he scrunched up his nose, “ _romantic_ things. But he hasn’t asked me out.”

Frank laughed at his tone, receiving a glare from Nico in return.

“He’s waiting for you to ask him out.”

This time, the son of Mars turned his laugh into a cough, unable to keep a straight face at the look of absolute terror that crossed Nico’s eyes.

“I can’t.” The boy stared blankly at the cards laid out in front of them, before his expression turned sour. “Hey, you’re distracting me!”

Frank grinned.

“Correction: I _have_ distracted you. Now, I’m wiping the floor with you.” He picked up one of his cards, turning it face-up. “Hades. Five thousand attack points, because you attacked first.”

Nico groaned in frustration, leaning back to lie down.

“That’s just unfair.”

Frank collected the cards, organizing them, and chuckled at Nico’s reaction.

“You do realize what this means, right?”

They always played with stakes. Sometimes, they were previously determined, like chores or extra time at the range. Most times, it just meant one of them had power over the other. It had started because of Jason and Percy, who’d wanted to learn the game just so they could fight each other in a new manner, but a tradition had been created.

Nico paled at the smile on Frank’s face, but remained silence.

“Yeah,” he nodded at his friend. “You’re asking him out.”


End file.
